


Reminiscent

by Dem0n1x3



Series: Rarepairs and OTPs [1]
Category: Brave Frontier (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0n1x3/pseuds/Dem0n1x3
Summary: Narza had much to be grateful for. The darkness could not reach him. His angel had him first.And he decided, he was enough.
Relationships: Narza/Alyut
Series: Rarepairs and OTPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550371
Kudos: 2





	1. Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm here for the rarepairs

Snow fell, and the fire crackled in it’s furnace. Narza softly turns on the bed his lover shared. His breath rose and swelled softly, sleep’s magic making him appear just as when they had met. He tucked Alyut’s hair behind his ear, and placed a kiss on his temple before rising. Who was he, to disturb an angel’s slumber? What right did he have?

Perhaps this is what he hated most in the mornings, being alone by himself with his thoughts. 

The former servant of the gods sits by the window in the kitchen. The pot bubbled and boiled, and the smell of coffee filled the room. Breakfast was prepared, and he dabbled away, staring at the newly fallen leaves.

He took a sip. It was bitter. It always was. But he turned his mind to the practice he started to fight the darkness in his head.

\----

  
_ Narza clearly remembers his first kiss. Alyut's lips, soft but chapped. Warm. He smelled of all the things he hated about himself turned into something beautiful. There was a reassurance, a thumb brushed against his pallid cheek.  _

_ “I-I like you.” He mumbled, embarrassed. _

_ Alyut’s laugh came, clear and sweet. Just like his kisses. He held his other self close, just as the snow began to fall. _

_ “I rather like you too.” _   
  


  
\------   
  
_ He remembers the first time Alyut saw his scars. Shame bore down on him, and he shut his eyes tight. Fingers lightly traces every outline, a kiss pressed to his back. Spring bore down it’s heavy scents and flowers,and they escaped then to their living room. _

_ He had no idea why he agreed in the first place. _ __  
__  
_ "You're beautiful..." Alyut murmured, each finger stroke felt like fire where his fingers danced on tortured flesh. _ __  
_  
_ __ Narza never forgot how much he shivered then. Shame and anger swirled in his mind. 

  
  


_ “I’m nothing like you, you beautiful man, blessed by the gods….I am just a mirror, broken in two. H-how could I  _ **_possibly_ ** _ be beautiful?” He remembered how his gravelly voice cracked and waned, and the scent of his lover around him. _

_ “Alyut….” _

_ “Narza...my muse...my love...you are more beautiful than you could ever imagine.” _

_ Kisses, sweet and airy made their way on every bruise, every scars and bumps and crevices. Soft warm hands made their way to embrace him, and when Narza stared at him, mismatched eyes looked back, big and adoring, full of love and warmth. _

  
  


_ That was when he decided, that he was. All was well. _

  
\------

_ He remembers the first time they made love. For once, Alyut faltered in his confidence, scarlet ripping its way across his face. Gentle but scarred hands removed cloth and metal. _

_ It was time to return the favor. _

_ “You are enough. You always were….” _

_ Chapped lips kissed soft ones, kissing his temple, kissing away Alyut’s fearful tears. _

_ His lover began to dance in rhythm with him, shyness melting away into an eager but gentle tone. Hands gripped hips. Sweet nothings and guttural animal sounds. _

_ What love there was, in the tight grip of hips, of the passionate kisses across every crevice and muscle on his body. How beautiful, Narza marveled, for an angel belonged to him. _

_ “You are light...everything good in this world...my light. My love.”  _

_ When they laid there, in the scent and sweat of it all, panting, Alyut embraced Narza, half lidded eyes staring back again into his red ones.  _

_ “I love you.” He hoarsely whispered, a tired grin on his face. Narza just embraced him, breathing in their scent. _

_ He rambled, and rambled a smile on his face. _

_ “I adore you…I love you…” _

_ “I’m yours. Now and forever.” _

_ “I love you too Alyut, more than anything in this world.” _

_ \--- _

“Narza?”

He stepped out of his euphoria, a gentle smile as his newly awakened lover gave him a look of concern.

“I’m alright, I made breakfast.”

Alyut stepped closer, placing a hand on Narza’s cheek. The latter leaned in, leaving a kiss on his knuckles.

Morning rushed by, and they decided to sleep in, playful jabs and sleepy declarations of love tossed hand in hand.

Narza had much to be grateful for. The darkness could not reach him. His angel had him first.

And he decided, he was enough.


	2. Light in the Dark

Alyut woke up to a cold bed. His hand crept up silk and linen, only to find his lover had already awoken, leaving him in the solace of their room. Cloths shifted and for a moment, so did his visage in the mirror. Sterling shifted to silvery pale color, streaked with the color of man's blood. He blinked, and his red eyes were blue and green. They were blue and green. 

How many times did he relive the moments everyone of his companions died? How they all suffered in the palms of gods? He remembers the chains and whips. Every scar and covetous hand laid on him. He remembers his brother’s last wishes. Alyut remembers all of their names. 

Alyut sat up. He softly counted, eyes tightly shut. He could hear Narza through the walls. Narza was not the only one with a troubled mind.The guardian just knew how to hide it better. How beneath every smile lay hurt, shining heterochromatic eyes outshining the pain. Trauma was in their nature, and regret in every breath.

The former guardian remembers he kisses Narza’s scars. He hold him tight, murmuring sweet promises and vows of protection. He kisses away every tear. Patience was a virtue afterall, and they had plenty of time. Breakfast came and went, and back to the comfort of the bed they lay, and today they trailed after each other, in the peak of spring. Alyut jokingly weaves Narza a crown, petals of rosy colors and vibrant streaks interwoven with dark green foliage, he blushes, a smile making its way across his pale face.

He tells himself he is a different person, borne of different times. Today is different. Everything is. Everyone is alive, Everyone is satisfied. Everything is alright. He feels a kiss on his nose, on his hands and on his lips. He’s reminded of how much he loves him, he makes sure Narza knows it very well. 

“You know I love you right?”

“Every day Alyut, my love, my light. Every waking second, I am reminded.”

Laughter dances in the field that day, safe and sweet and warm. Moments come by often, fleeting as they are. Narza wraps a sturdy arm around Alyut, and they drink in the sweet air before sleep takes them.

\----

Weeks passed, and all was good. Routine after routine, and they fell i to step of a domesticated life. “Is this what married life is like?” Alyut muses, wagging a teasing finger in the direction of his beloved. “I’d make an amazing spouse.” comes in a sarcastic remark, as arms wrap around him. Dinner is fair enough, and later in the night, comes the golden slumber.

It comes a surprise as Alyut finds himself awake first. 

“Traitor.”

“I trusted you….”

“Alyut, my brother….”

“........”

_ “You always were my favorite plaything.” _

A guttural sound rips itself from his throat, tears pricking his eyes, and he's left a mess once again. He looks down at his hands; nails caked with blood. He winces, seeing the marks he left on his arm. A pained groan rips its way out of his throat, as he tries to wipe it away.

  
  


Warm enfolds him, and he feels like he is floating and falling all the same. “You had a nightmare.” Narza softly whispers. No words pass between them, in between sounds of sobbing and sniffling behind tissues. Alyut puts on a brave smile, and they fall asleep on the soft feathered mattress.

Nightmares indeed exist, they lie in the hours of whence the light does not touch. They roam the echelons of the mind, ravaging dreams and hopes of those who try to escape the pain. They haunt men in their waking hours, and terrify them when sleep has kissed their eyes. But Alyut does not mind. “I have you all to myself..” He murmurs, stroking his lover’s hair. “You have all of me.” Is the reply, strong in its rich and scarred tones.

Those mornings they just lay there, in each other's embrace made each day worth living despite the pain and the past they wished to leave behind.He stared into grimdark eyes of the soul and saw the light glittering in the dark, assuring him that everything would be alright. Narza pressed a kiss against Alyut’s lips and it tastes of love. They laugh, and wrap around each other as always. Everything will be alright. Afterall, they have each other.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 soon


End file.
